


Scars

by Imionn (The_River_Blaire)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_River_Blaire/pseuds/Imionn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John sat in the back of his classes, never saying much. Just took his notes and shut up. Then one day, a new kid, Sherlock Holmes, shows up, but he senses something is up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What are you hiding?”

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

John sat in the back of his classes, never saying much. Just took his notes and shut up. There wasn’t much point to talking, he figured he would just mess up, he always did. The words he heard at school echoed in his head. ‘worthless’, ‘idiot’, ‘mute’, only some of the nicer ones, but where does the line between lies and truth lie? When do you eventually give up fighting, when do you give up trying?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“John.” Mrs. Hudson called from the front of the room, “Could you tell me the chemical properties of Lithium?”

John just stared at her, he knew, of course he knew. He knew all about Lithium, it was his ‘favorite’ element. He tried to talk, tried to answer, but he couldn’t make a sound, his mouth moved only nothing came out. The class laughed, when don’t they? But one skinny kid with dark curls in the front of the room didn’t, John didn’t recognize him and recalled that there was a new boy in the school, what was his name? Simpcox? Sempronius? Shylock? Well, whoever he was, he didn’t laugh, he simply stared at the teacher and raised his hand.

“Yes, Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson turned to him. Sherlock, that was it, Sherlock.

“Lithium is a chemical element with symbol Li and atomic number 3. It’s atomic mass is 6.941 plus or minus .0002, It is a soft, silver-white metal belonging to the alkali metal group of chemical elements. Under standard conditions it is the lightest metal and the least dense solid element. Lithium is highly reactive and flammable. It never occurs freely in nature, but rather, only appears in compounds, which are usually ionic. Lithium does occur in a number of pegmatitic minerals, and due to its solubility as an ion, is present in ocean water and is commonly obtained from brines and clays. Lithium has a single valence electron that is easily given up to form a cation. Lithium has a very low density of 0.534 g/cm3, comparable with that of pine wood. Lithium's coefficient of thermal expansion is twice that of aluminium and almost four times that of iro-”

“Thank you, Sherlock.” Mrs. Hudson said, cutting him off. John looked at the new kid. John knew that supposedly the he was supposed to be a genius, but he didn’t realize he would be that smart.

The rest of class went on with relatively no incident, well, no incident to John is different than no incident to you. The rest of the period was spent in receiving sneers, snickers, little notes mocking him, but nothing new. John waited for one in a handwriting he didn’t recognize, a note from the Sherlock kid, but it never came. The bell rang after what felt like millenia and John did his best to make it out of the class without messing everything up. But that didn’t work, just outside of the classroom two of his classmates blocked his passage to the cafeteria, Sally and Anderson. The “couple of sophomore year”.

“Hello John.” Sally whispered in his ear. John just looked at the girl.

“You going to respond to the girl.” Anderson demanded, “She said ‘Hello’.” Anderson punched John in the stomach for not responding, Anderson used every excuse for to hurt John.

“Leave him alone.” He heard a deep voice from behind him.

Anderson looked up from John, who was fairly short for his age, and up to the tall boy standing behind him. “Who are you?” Anderson asked, appalled that someone would stop him.

“That’s that freak from chem, Sherlock.” Sally whispered to her boyfriend.

“You make a new friend?” Anderson sneered, slamming John against the wall.

“I said, Leave. Him. Alone.” Sherlock growled.

Anderson shrugged before he and Sally turned away, giving John a ‘see you after school’ look.

John looked up at the kid, baffled, no one actually cared enough about John to stop anything. The best anyone ever showed to John was total indifference; the worst he got was, well, you can probably tell, so this was something new. John turned to see who had rescued him and ended up tilting his head back slightly to see his rescuer’s face. It was the new kid, Sherlock.

Sherlock looked John over, his grey eyes seemed to take in every little bit of John, from a loose fibre in his jumper, to a scuff on his shoe.

“What are you hiding?” Sherlock asked looking straight into John’s eyes.

“I-I-I, What?” John stuttered.

“What are you hiding? You are clearly hiding something, no one wears a wool jumper so few weeks into september, it is still summer to them. You didn’t answer Mrs. Hudson even though you knew the answer,”

John stared at the boy. “H-How did you-?”

“Oh, it was obvious, the look in your eyes begged to speak but you didn’t. Which brings us to the next point, you don’t speak, you just spoke to me, which proves you can speak, but you don’t speak to anyone, you didn’t respond to that idiot, or Mrs. Hudson, I’ve heard you referred to as ‘Mute’ which means it happens often, so what are you hiding?”

John stared at Sherlock. “That was... amazing.” He said trying to pull Sherlock away from his life.

“You think so?” Sherlock asked.

“O-of course it was. It was... extraordinary. It- it was quite... extraordinary.” John stammered.

“That's not what people normally say.” Sherlock noted.

“Wha-What do they n-normally say?”

“Piss of.” Sherlock laughed. “But you never answered my question, what are you hiding?”

“N-Nothing.” He stammered.

“Fine. Lie. Whatever.” Sherlock said before heading off down the hall.

John watched at the disappearing figure not knowing what to make of him. Friend, foe, something in between. He wondered if he would be able to hide behind his jumper for much longer, or if Sherlock would see through that too...

*********

Lunch went on as normal, John sat alone in the corner of the cafeteria, ignoring the sneers and snide remarks of his peers by burying himself in his text books, the one thing that John couldn’t ignore was the constant gaze of Sherlock from across the room. He felt Sherlock’s grey eyes burn into him, piercing him like daggers. John looked up at Sherlock. Sherlock didn’t have any form of nourishment in front of him, no food, no drink, nothing. John shrugged and returned to the medical textbook he was reading.

**********

John had a few more classes with the new boy, Sherlock. John did his best to ignore him, but it was rather hard, being Sherlock seemed to demand attention. He had to be reprimanded multiple times by teachers for the most peculiar reasons, like accusing them of affairs, or telling them what they had for lunch. John couldn’t help but smirk when this happened. Anderson and Sally had gotten it to the entire school that Sherlock had stuck up for John, this seemed to put Sherlock at a certain height, and made John’s life worse than ever, he was beat up in the halls when there wasn’t a teacher (which was pretty much always) or when Sherlock wasn’t around (which too was often). School ended and John left with a black eye, a bloody nose, and was covered in cuts and bruises.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short and sort of forced. And late. I promise, the next chapters will be out sooner.

~~~~~  
One Month Later.  
~~~~~  
John limped into homeroom, past Sherlock, who was intently reading some book, past Sally and Anderson, who were flirting when Mrs. Hudson’s back was turned, past all the other students who either blatantly ignored John or sneered and mocked him, and to his desk in the back corner of the room.   
Mrs. Hudson looked up from her the pile of papers on her desk to see which student had entered the room. She promptly marked John down on attendance and returned to the papers littering her desk.   
Sherlock finished the page he was reading and looked back at John, noting the way his leg jutted awkwardly out from under the desk, the little marks of blood on the sleeves of his jumper, and the holes in the knees of what appeared to be brand new jeans. He would have to ask John about that...   
Mrs. Hudson rose from her desk and flicked off the lights, and turned on the projector. “Okay, class.” Mrs. Hudson called from the front of the classroom. “Let’s begin.”  
The rest of the class went by in a haze, and in the hallways, the air seemed to tingle with excitement for the upcoming break. Everybody talking about where they were going, about when their parents were going to be away, what time the parties were going to start. Well everybody but two. Sherlock had managed to piss off every single kid in the school, thus no one bothered talk to him, and John, well, no one talked to John, ever.   
“John!” Someone called from behind him.  
John turned to see Sherlock walking calmly towards him.  
“Yea, Sherlock?” John said quietly when Sherlock had gotten nearer to him.  
“What happened?”  
“Wh-what do you mean?”  
“Your jumper is covered in blood, you are limping, and there are holes in what appear to be brand new jeans.” Sherlock remarked.  
“Oh. Um... B-bike accident on my way to school.” John muttered.  
Sherlock just nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so terribly sorry this took so long. I almost feel like a female, American Moffat.  
> Anyway, the real reason this took so long is my computer is more like an expensive paper weight...

Sherlock stepped into homeroom. He glanced around, scanning the class-room.

Anderson and Donovan avoided looking at each other; Donovan sat with her arms crossed across her chest, _'Domestic troubles?'_ Sherlock laughed to himself. _  
_

He took his seat beside Greg Lestrade, who was idly reading a book for his Criminal Justice class.

Sherlock pulled his Chemistry book and flipped it open. "Have you seen John?" He asked, looking over at Greg.

"No." He said looking up at Sherlock and shaking his head.

Just then Mrs. Hudson rose from her chair. "All right class. Let's begin."

~~~~~

After school Sherlock decided to stop by John's house. He approached the house and rapped lightly on the door. A woman answered the door, her dark blonde waves falling softly over her left shoulder.

"Oh, Hello Sherlock." She smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Watson, is John here?"

"Um. Yes, he's jus-"

"Mum. Where's the-" A head appeared at the top of the stairs behind Mrs. Watson. "Hey Sherlock." He said limping down the stairs.

"Hey John," Sherlock said. "I just came to drop off some work." He pulled a stack off papers from out of his book-bag and handed them to John.

"Thanks." John nodded as he leafed through them.

"Sherlock, would you care to stay for tea? The kettle's just boiled."

"Oh, um. Thanks Mrs. Watson." He said, stepping into the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! I hope to get a chapter up every-weekend... Keep your fingers crossed that I can.

Sherlock blinked at the blinding light that reflected from the impossibly white walls. These impossibly white walls contrasted the warm hard wood floors that seemed to have been washed and polished more than daily.

With the blinding walls and shining ceiling, Sherlock was struck by the overwhelming smell of cleaning fluid and bleach; like the house had been drowned in it.

It was suffocating.

The entire house was superfluously clean and reeked so strongly of bleach that it almost turned Sherlock's stomach, and he was used to the strong smell of chemicals due to his extreme experiments...

"Your house... It's very-clean" He managed out, but that was a lie; the house wasn't clean, it was obsessive, and obsessive is putting it nicely. He couldn't fathom a word that could properly describe the house.

"Thank-you." She said. "I try." There seemed to be a weird emphasis on that, like she was ashamed of the house,

 _'Peculiar."_   Sherlock thought Mrs. Watson was clearly a "stay-at-home-mom"; her nails were short and well manicured, her long loose hair was well kempt, her hands were soft, but cracked from exposure to cleaning solution... Why would she not be pleased with her clean house?

The kettle sang atop the stove. Its sides carefully polished and it sent the light reflecting off of it dancing about the walls. Even the steam that shot from the spout seemed remarkably clean.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Watson insisted Sherlock should take off his shoes, so he did. The floors were freezing under his socked feet.

Mrs. Watson bustled around the kitchen, hurrying from counter to cupboard, collecting sugar and cups and tea bags and milk and honey....

"Would you like some help Mrs. Watson?" Sherlock offered as politely as he could. 

"O, no deary, but thank you." She replied as she laid the sugar and cups and tea bags and the rest of her armful of stuff onto the little marble topped island in the centre of the kitchen. "But do, please, sit down." She motioned to the stools rimming the island.

Sherlock sat down and John toom the stool next to him. Mrs. Watson filled the two white and blue china cups with boiling water, and placed two tea bags in them.

"Mummy!" A small voice called from the other room. "Mummy! May I have a juice box?" A little girl about six or seven skipped into the kitchen, her curly blonde hair tied back in two high pig-tails that bounced as she skipped.

"Now, Harry. Do you really need to shout?" Mrs. Watson kneeled beside the girl. "You know daddy is trying to sleep."

"Yes, Mummy." The little girl said solemnly.

"Okay. Let's go get you that juice box."

The little girl smiled and played with the hem of her bright pink dress as her mum moved to the refridgerator and pulled out a little card-board juice box.

"Here you go honey." Mrs. Watson said as she put the little plastic straw in the box and handed it to her daughter.

Harry took a sip and turned to leave when she saw Sherlock.

"O. Hi. I'm Harry." She said as properly asshe could and put out her pudgey hand to Sherlock. "What's your name?"

"I'm sherlock." He said as he took the girls hand. "I'm one of John's friends."

"One, he has-?" Harry started but was cut off by her mother's 'sssh'. So, the little girl simply nodded and skipped off, juice box in hand.

"Little sister?" Sherlock asked John.

"Yeah." He nodded as his eyes followed the little skipping girl out of the room.

"Milk and sugar?" Mrs. Watson asked.

"Yes. Thank-you." Sherlock nodded.

"John?" She asked looking at her son.

"Yeah. Thank's mum." He mumbled.

Mrs. Watson dropped two tea-spoons of the sugar into the cups and a dash of milk. She slid the two cups infront of the boys. "There you go." 

"Thnks Mum." John said.

Sherlock nodded his thanks and took a sip from the fragile blue and white china cup.


End file.
